Tough Love
by MellowMemories
Summary: Haruhi is forced out of her apartment. Trouble always follows her. Especially the meeting of an intelligent teen tall/dark/handsome behind those glasses. They argue yet somehow they feel they connect so well. How far will this bond between them grow?
1. Chapter 1 The First Glance

**Disclaimer: I DO not own this anime by all means. Property of characters belong to the one the only Bisco Hatori.**

**Hello everyone! **

**So I barely started watching Ouran high school host club about 3 days ago. I finished the anime very quickly. I was that drawn by it yeah lol. A really good anime and so is the manga. So now it's been 3 years since I wanted to write anything on here or something just to take away my boredom. Well now that has changed as I have been inspired to write my own Ouran high school host club story. **

**Summary: Haruhi is admitted into Ouran with honors. As an intelligent girl she will go far in life. Though complications develop as Ryoji (Haruhi's dad) is fired from his cross dressing job. They have no money to pay for the rent. They are forced out of the apartment. Along the way a tall but mysterious young man with glasses stands before them. Could an offer to live at the Ootori's be a way to solve their problem or shall it bring more problems for Haruhi? KyoyaxHaruhi**

**Chapter 1 summary: Forced out to live in the streets due to being short for paying the rent has Ryoji in sadness. Haruhi's smile keeps her father strong though despite their dilemma. Haruhi will stop at nothing to succeed in life, as she decides to go to Ouran passing her entrance exams with high honors and follow her dream as a lawyer as well as help her father out. Then the glance of a stranger will change her life forever. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Tough love**

**Chapter 1- The first glance**

Boxes were being carried out of where Haruhi and her father use to live. Their belongings stood outside at the gate entrance of the apartments. It was hard that they would have to leave. A lot of wonderful memories had taken place there. Haruhi did not want to let the place go, though at the same time she thought that maybe a drastic change like this would not be so bad. There would be a way out of it. Maybe they would be able to come back someday. She felt it in her bones. As the men brought out the last of their things Haruhi went upstairs to see her father. He was looking a bit down. Haruhi came to him she lightly held his shoulder with her hand.

"Hey dad, you know it's not your fault this happened." _How did I manage to get so good at being this calm_ she thought as she sighed.

Ryoji Fujioka turned around to look at his precious daughter. He turned into a chibi as his eyes twinkled with joy and happiness.

Haruhi thought…here we go again.

"OH my sweet little girl! You are always here to make me feel better aren't you?" He was hugging his daughter so tightly spinning her around and tossing her. Haruhi made a blank face thinking_ make him let go why does his split personality show up so much like this. It's easy to make him forget about his problems for one second._

"Well yeah you really need it. What do you expect me to do? Frown at you then point at you saying OH dad how could you? Ryoji stopped spinning around as his eyes narrowed at Haruhi. Then he did a loud sob.

"I could not imagine my daughter do such a thing to me" he let go of his daughter as put his hand against his heart doing some kind of agony dance as he melted down to the floor.

"Lord help me" she muttered as she rolled her eyes at him. As their silly scene ends Haruhi remembers that she has to go to school. It's the first day of school and she's already running late. Being dressed as a boy no one would recognize she was a girl. Haruhi giggled at that thought as she put on her specs. _I'm really getting real good at this cross dressing act. Dad really passed it on to me. _

"Ahhh look at the time. School is about to start. Sorry I have to go dad. I'll be back soon." She waves and runs off. "Good luck my Haruhi! Play nice with the boys and girls. Now be careful!" Ryoji shouts back at her.

Silently in her mind _yeah I will need all the luck I can get with all those high and mighty asses. Jeez dad still treats me like a 5 year old. ****_

**

* * *

**

Big beautiful buildings started coming into view as Haruhi viewed in amazement. She tried to run as fast as she could before the gates closed out on her. 

_I can begin to wonder what it will be like for a commoner like myself to be an outcast to those rich bastards _she thought as she ran. Images of being bullied began to come into her mind. _I see hell._

The closer she got the smaller she felt. The gates began to move. Haruhi's eyes widened. _Oh no I'm not going to make it. Shoot! _Her glasses dropped on the floor. _Now I'm in trouble._ She picked up her spectacles as quickly as she could. It was only a few more seconds and then she was done for.

She was not determined to lose to those closing gates. She had a hard look on her face. Running with all her might she could feel her body moving on its own as she didn't realize that her feet were floating. It was too late as she saw her crazy action jumping high in the air. She'd never seen herself jump without planning. How could this go unplanned? I thought I was thinking. She was flying in mid air. A small piece of her sweater had ripped and got caught on the gate. Her face looked up at the sky. The sun was shinning brightly as she was blinded for a second. She thought she was going to have a nasty fall but then with her eyes closed she landed on back on the surface. Though she did not remember the ground being so soft like that, _what exactly did I land on?_ She wondered as she opened her eyes slowly. She gulped and did a small eep when she had finally seen what she landed on. There was a tall figure on the ground. His gaze was fixed upon her. Haruhi was frozen for a second. She was looking at him in the most apologetic expression ever. His glasses were almost falling off and his tie was covering his lips. He stood there frustrated and then it happened. His eye twitching he said in a nice but hard tone.

"Get off me…" Haruhi turned into a tomato realizing she had crushed him. She got off him before he could say anything else. _ He did make a good cushion to land on though. If it wasn't for him I would have probably not escaped without a scratch. _She started smiling.

The tall figure stood up rearranging his glasses and his clothing. Probably thinking that little boy was making fun of him. Out of nowhere he grabbed him lifting him half way off the ground. He grabbed Haruhi's arms in a firm grip.

"Next time try not to be in a hurry and watch where you are going or else I might have to press a charge making you work it off." He smiled at the brown headed boy. Then he dropped him down. Haruhi landed on her feet stumbling a bit though.

Haruhi was not surprised. She frowned at him realizing he was being just as much of a jerk as any rich person would be. _A complete asshole. _

The brown headed cross dresser said.

"Oh rest assure that it will not happen again." she said as she closed her eyes at him in disgust crossing her arms.

"Good, well I must be off then. Carry on little boy" he was smirking at her with such self-mockery eyes. She really had an urge to punch him in the stomach now.

She then opened her eyes looking at him. Despite his despicable behavior he looked pretty refined in many ways. _I don't even want to know about him_ she thought bitterly.

He walked away slowly heading towards his class. Haruhi took another direction to her classroom_. I hope I don't see that horrible person anytime soon. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Lunch Break**

All the students headed towards the fancy cafeteria. All of them were happily grabbing their tasty treats. Only the finest foods in Ouran ever came.

Haruhi did not see what the big deal was with having such nice foods. Regular food would work just as nicely. Then again she was not in a public school any longer.

Then music began to play as a handsome group of boys appeared lastly at the cafeteria.

All the girls gathered around them noticing them from the very moment they saw the music crew playing.

Haruhi looked at them from a distance. She raised an eyebrow at them.

There was the light blonde teen. He was very tall. He had a very cheerful look on his eye. His eyes were sparkling at all the girls. He gave roses to all of the girls so fast that they did not notice for they were blinded by his charms. Haruhi smiled but clarified in her thoughts _yep that must be the big flirty one._

Then there was two orange haired boys. They looked very identical. Very devilish looks from those two yet both of them were quite beautiful. Haruhi could tell right away that they were probably a handful along with being mischievous.

Behind them she saw a cute little blonde boy. He looked very lovable indeed. At least she thought so when she saw that a huge serious face teenager carrying him. They looked to be really close to each other, even though she did not know anything about them.

Then the smile from her face wore off when she saw one of the last boys. It was that same guy she had crashed onto this morning. He was a part of them too. _Well then from their clan I will refer to that one as the scum! _Haruhi did a huge hmph. Loud enough that some of the boys that walked inside heard her. The tall one with the glasses had heard her. He could just about guess what that little boy was mad about. He just smiled. Haruhi didn't care that they had heard her. But now they were walking towards her. The girls had finally become less noisy than before seeing that the boys were focusing on one person. The boy with the large specs was crossing his arms at the group of handsome men.

It was the tall blonde one that began to say something. He gave a cute sweet innocent smile to her. Haruhi looked at him in confusion. She was even more confused when he started petting her head.

"What is wrong little one? Did something happen?" He looked very compassionate at her. _I guess even if he is a flirt he looks like he cares about the emotions of others. _

Haruhi smiled at him laughing nervously as she scratched her head.

"No by all means everything is fine here" she assured him. He didn't look convinced. The handsome light blond man grabbed his chin and thought.

The twins spoke up as they said to his leader. "Boss I don't think there's anything wrong with this kid. He's probably just trying to get adjusted to the school."

Haruhi had her head down. _They sure read my mind. _Then the cute little boy with honey dark colored hair got down from the huge serious man and jumped on Haruhi.

"Aww come on you can't say nothing is wrong with you when your doing a face like that" he said in his cutesy little face. _He really was an adorable character_ Haruhi thought as she smiled back at him.

The leader of the handsome boys still put a lot of hard thought on Haruhi trying to figure out what was wrong with her. The devilish twins rolled their eyes at him leaving him in his own little world. They said.

"Well we are not going to stand here all day, I'm starving come on Kaoru let's go get our favorite treat" They did an awkward embrace on each other provoking all the girls to blush.

"I will most likely feed you by the time we start sitting down" Kaoru told his brother Hikaru as the girls screamed, their eyes turned heart shaped.

Then the tall blonde boy went towards Haruhi telling her.

"Hey you can sit next to us, we'll be eating over there" he pointed over at a corner on the other side from them.

Haruhi said right away.

"No no I couldn't besides uh I already plan sitting somewhere." She walked off but then he came back stood in front of her.

"But it will be fun!!!" he said in his childish tone. "You simply cannot go. The more the merrier as my mother use to say…" he was pushing her by force grabbing her shoulder. Before she knew it they were walking off together along with all the other boys following. 

_What have I got myself into?_ Haruhi thought slapping her hand on her face. She looked behind her for a second noticing that rude guy with the glasses. He wasn't looking towards her direction but as he walked he pinched his nose for a bit. He was in deep thinking. Haruhi looked away. The childish tall blonde boy sat her down along with everyone else there. Everyone had their lunches there. The blonde boy began to be courteous by introducing everyone himself included.

"I am Tamaki Suoh, and over here is Kyoya Ootori my right hand at everything." Kyoya gave Haruhi a greeting shaking hands politely not saying anything. Haruhi thought _so I finally shake hands with the scum of my demise. _Back in his cheerful mood Tamaki introduced two boys with orange hair.

"Here are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" they both gave her a friendly but evil smile at her. "Nice to meet you" Hikaru shaking her right hand, Kaoru shaking her left. Then they sat down.

Then Tamaki introduced the boy with the sweet tooth. _He sure can't get enough that cake._ Haruhi thought with laughing eyes.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey" he said with his puppy eyed expression. Then he focused on his cake chomping down every last crumb, cleaning his plate quickly.

"I think I will" Haruhi said with a small smile.

Then last but not least the one with the serious face introduced himself extending his hand out to Haruhi. He said

"Mori you can call me by that" Haruhi wondered _I guess he didn't want to bother with his full name_.

After everyone was done being introduced Tamaki explained to Haruhi that they were a part of a club serving girls and doing many expensive but fun activities to keep all the ladies happy. Haruhi thought that to be interesting though weird. _ A private school sure holds a lot of power that they let these guys do this._

Then they began to eat. Haruhi looked at them. That food looked very good. She realized that she didn't have enough money. _I can't just stare at their foods and look like I want to eat it all. They'll think I'm a beggar. Stay strong Haruhi stay strong you can endure them…chewing…like that…devouring those delicious pastries. She wanted to almost swoon. _Out of nowhere she wasn't able to hold it any longer that her stomach started growling. The boys stopped eating and they heard her. She was flushed with embarrassment. _Great…they heard me now what am I going to do?_

"Looks like I wasn't able to tell my stomach to be quiet that time ha ha…" she said almost laughing.

Kyoya saw Haruhi in a weak state. The hunger in the boy's face was starting to bother him. He figured that the boy did not have any money. He pushed his plate towards him handing him his food. Then he stood up and said.

"I've had my fill for today…" then he walked off. Haruhi stared back at him hard to describe look. She was a bit lost with his way of acting. Then she told him.

"T-thanks…" she said back to Kyoya. It was a quiet thank you but Kyoya had heard the boy say it. He stopped walking but he didn't look back. He continued to walk until he was out of sight from the cafeteria.

Tamaki build such a joyful expression after he left that he started bursting out like crazy saying, "I didn't realize my mother could be so nice! I saw a new Kyoya today it makes me so happy" Haruhi just looked down a little annoyed with Tamaki saying that. The twins were laughing. Honey was happy to see that. Mori just stood there with his serious expression but even he let out a tiny smile.

"He's only nice when he wants to be and besides why let this food to go waste" Haruhi's eyes widened. Fancy tuna…fancy tuna she said joyfully in her head. Who would have thought her favorite food would have been in Kyoya's plate. Her stomach was finally at ease. Tamaki smiled at her and was glad to finally see that she was smiling herself. Then as Haruhi stood to throw away her plate her specs had touched the floor breaking. _Oh no_ she thought…Tamaki rushed to her.

"Are you o…" Then he started at the boy's eyes for a moment. His eyes were sparkling with such a nice shade of brown. Tamaki felt like he was in heaven. Those were the cutest eyes that he ever saw, especially coming from a pretty boy like him.

Tamaki got a little mad for a second.

"Why were you hiding those eyes? How could you hide your own beauty!? There is no reason for a pretty boy like yourself to hide." Haruhi thought _oh brother…_

Tamaki brought on something else.

"We are definitely making you join our host club." Haruhi really panicked now.

"Wait I never agreed to any of this! Let go now…" Tamaki gave her a big no no from the look on his face.

"On contraire little one your life here will be better now. Beauty like yours will never go to waste. I can't let that happen!" Haruhi yelled at him.

"Well that's what you think! That's not what I see in myself. Physical looks don't matter to me in any way. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I don't need you to tell me to join some stupid host club where I have to charm girls just because you say so." Hearing that, Tamaki had loosened his grip on her and let go. He looked a bit saddened but he still grinned at her saying.

"Well come inside for a moment, I won't force you to stay I must give you something first before you go though" Haruhi did a huffing noise.

"Alright…but you better not be tricking me…" Tamaki opens the doors for her presenting a gorgeous room full with unique designs. It must have been one of the fanciest rooms in the school Haruhi thought as she wondered about. The twins were sitting down talking. Honey was eating his cake sitting in front of him Mori.

Then she saw Kyoya working on his laptop. Tamaki then mentioned.

"Kyoya is pretty much in charge of the club's finacial situations, thanks to him that we are able to manage this club." Haruhi wasn't too impressed by thinking that Kyoya would be the brains behind the club. She didn't want to think much of it. Haruhi begins to talk.

"So where was this something you were going to give me?" Tamaki then had his light bulb turned on again.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot" He went into another room for the moment. He came back with a matching uniform just like the ones the boys were wearing.

"For you…In case you decide to change your mind. We haven't given up on you yet Haruhi." Haruhi stood still just staring at it. Yet another Idea came from Tamaki.

"Hey why don't you try it on now? I think it would be a good to see how you look in your new uniform." Again Haruhi gave them an irritated look.

"It's not my uniform, I have not even accepted so what makes you think I want to try them on?" Tamaki ignoring her declines pushed her into the dressing room.

"Wait a minute…" Haruhi struggled to get out of the place now. For now she was thrown into the dressing room to change. Tamaki and the whole group (except for Kyoya) were standing there looking at Haruhi.

One of the twins Kaoru said with no hesitation.

"So change already! We are waiting"

Haruhi was aware that the boy didn't know she was a girl. Instead she said.

"Will you just leave already!" she said frustrated with them all. They all walked away. Tamaki walked away slower than the rest of the group. Haruhi whispered to him bitterly.

"I'm not going to try them on…so until you have gotten tired of waiting I will be leaving" She said in a stubborn tone. Tamaki only smiled at her.

"Eventually you'll have to. I have faith in you Haruhi." Then he walked off with his silly grin. Haruhi could not help but think that he that guy was truly an idiot.

* * *

**A while later… **

All of the Boys were sitting in a luxurious couch together. Tamaki was pacing back and forth waiting any second for Haruhi to show up.

"He's not going to come out you know." both the twins said frowning and putting their hand on each of their head as if they were in stress.

Honey was a bit sad to hear that Haruhi does not want to join their club. Mori just stood there with no expression. It was hard to tell how Mori felt.

As they were sitting down waiting patiently for Haruhi to come out of the room Kyoya made an entrance. He looked to be more bothered than usual now. His eye began to twitch.

"Are you saying that stupid boy has not come out of the dressing room yet?" Kyoya said almost about to explode. He was patient to a certain limit. But now he was getting extremely annoyed with Haruhi's stubbornness.

Tamaki has not seen Kyoya release his anger like that in the longest time. That's when the blonde started laughing.

"Oh mother, you have not been so angry ever since I first met you" The twins were cracking up from behind. Not able to contain their laughter any longer they burst laughing at Kyoya.

"I'm glad I finally get to see some excitement around here. It was about time Kyoya let his shell open" Kyoya gave the twins a hard stare.

"Do not toy with me! I will make sure to have that boy out of the room. And he's going to come out from hiding whether he wants to or not" Tamaki panicked

"Wait Kyoya" he raised his glasses

"Don't even try to stop me." He stormed off getting ready to give Haruhi a piece of his mind.

* * *

**Back at the dressing room**

Haruhi was facing the ground sitting crossed legged. In her deep thought as usual. 

_Maybe I'm being too hard on them. Perhaps if I just try it on for even a second they will leave me alone and let me go. Wait…Tamaki might want to trap me into his little club for good. Then again this uniform looks to nice not to be worn. Eh I only live once. Why be so serious about something so silly…? I'll just get this over with._

She started removing her sweater. Then she unbuttoned her shirt revealing her bra. She looked at the mirror. _Flat chest as usual_ she said with a long sigh. She began to slowly undo her pants unzipping them. She was half naked in the dressing room. With her flat body probably no one could make out the difference. But she didn't care if she had a boy like look or flat body. She was who she was. Inside is the most important part for Haruhi.

Kyoya was ready to burst in there and give Haruhi a good talk. He saw the dressing room. He grabbed the curtain firmly giving it a nice pull. As it opened he noticed a shocked Haruhi indeed. But oddly enough there was a bra on her chest. He tried not to show the least bit of shock on his face. But he could not stop staring into those large brown eyes. They give each other another glance. Just like in the morning when she had fallen on top of Kyoya. Haruhi froze in time. Not knowing what to say or do she just stood there like a board staring at Kyoya.

Kyoya would have thought by now that she would throw some kind of girly scream or a reaction of anger by slapping him in the face. But she did not do either one. It surprised him in some way that she just stood still. Not scared perhaps. Maybe she was afraid that he would tell everyone her secret. Haruhi looked down she grabbed her brown sweater to hide herself.

"So now you know…" she was hiding sitting down on the floor now. She looked like a scared child inside that sweater. Kyoya was not sure what to say.

"I wouldn't care if you told everyone, I could care less what anyone thinks." Kyoya then out of the blue began to talk back.

"I would tell everyone perhaps, but for now we'll keep it something hidden from all the students here. You do your job nicely for a cross dresser but your game is over for now here. The club has a right to know where you stand." Haruhi now got annoyed. Now she didn't care if he heard what she thought of him.

"You really are a scum. Jackass thinking this is a game. I don't do it to play dress up!" Kyoya calmly replied back curtly

"And you are simply the worm that lies under my boots that I feel like squashing…" Kyoya was starting to feel weird. Why did he want to argue with her? Provoke her? This was something new to him. He wouldn't usually want to challenge someone to talk with him. It was considered a waste of time yet he was here in the dressing room wasting his time trying to anger her. Being corteous to everyone is what he's always known. Yet Haruhi is able to bring out the anger from him…well besides Tamaki his best friend. Without thinking Kyoya said.

"And looking as you do now I wouldn't have been able to tell if it were not for your bra, you really have a better boy appearance. Well pretty boy I should add." He was hoping that she would be angry at him. Instead she closed her eyes.

"You really think I give a damn of what you say to me? Your words are useless. For being the brainiac of the club you sure got some bad remarks. I suggest you work on your insults a little better. Who knows maybe I might get hurt the next time you try to pick an argument."

Kyoya twitched his eye. Did she just call me brainiac…? He took off his glasses and cleaned them. That little brat he thought angrily. She just smiled at him and then she rudely sticks out her tongue at him. Kyoya would have never thought that a girl would do something like that to him. No girl would dare do that to him. Yet here she was doing just that.

"You little twit, maybe your mother or father should have raised you better" Kyoya said in his bitter tone. Haruhi cracked. Ouch that was a good one she thought. But no she would not show him the hurt. This guy only wants to pick a fight. Her face down, she told Kyoya.

"Get out and let me change" she whispered to him in a harsh tone.

"Gladly…" Kyoya now felt he shouldn't have started something so stupid in the first place. Thinking he could argue with a smart girl like her. They both are brains to the max. It's more of a tie with their arguments. He was intrigued though to do this with her. She noticed Kyoya frowning a bit now. He turned around one more time looking at Haruhi.

"Rest assure that this is not over. This is not the last meeting we will have. I will eventually get you." Haruhi was laughing behind him. Kyoya was keeping his demeanor as best as he could that is until she chanted brainiac to him several time. Oh that does it he thought.

Unlike any other person she's met in her life Kyoya really did not want to give up. He gripped her arms with his large hands. Overpowering Haruhi pushing her into the wall, and he had her off the ground for the moment. She hardly weighed anything so that was no trouble for Kyoya. In his most mannered tone he said.

"I would appreciate it if you would not call me that. Understand?" He squeezed her arms a bit more. Haruhi knowing she would lose already decided to give up. He would not stop putting pressure on her arms. She stared back at those eyes. Cold eyes she thought with a sigh. His intimidation could be so scary sometimes. Haruhi was a bit afraid to see him like this. Kyoya thought the opposite. Her eyes looked to be very warm. Like a happy chocolate brown. He usually would not admire something for so long. Her eyes were very intriguing he thought in his mind. Realizing he had been in the dressing room longer than necessary he put her down gently letting her go. He left without saying anything to her.

"Weirdo…" she thought aloud as she rubbed her arms where Kyoya had managed to grab.

Then with a surprise she saw everyone rushing in. They twins were in wonder. Tamaki was in shock, the twins with jaws dropped, honey amazed, and Mori with no expression.

"A girl? OH Haruhi is a girl! Isn't this great everyone?" Tamaki said cheerfully. Then he started sobbing for a moment.

"Is this whyy Kyoya was in here for a long time!??? That pervert. How dare he oh my sweet little girl." Tamaki started to hug Haruhi so tight in fact that she needed some air.

"Nothing happened. Everything is fine! You can stop squeezing the life out of me now…"

"I was almost sure something like this was going to happen." Kaoru said in mysterious type tone. His brother Hikaru just grinned back at Kaoru.

"These change of events only get more interesting as they come along don't they?" Hikaru could not help but feel that this year at Ouran was going to be the most exciting one yet.

Haruhi then said.

"If you guys if you wouldn't mind…" saying with her fist. She cracked her knuckles. "I would like to change now." She gave them all a menacing look scaring them off. They all left politely laughing nervously.

"Of course you can dear oh and Haruhi." Tamaki said grinning.

"Yeah…?"

"Your secret will be safe with us." He winked at her quickly then left.

Haruhi was exhausted yet happy at the same time. She thought she was going to have a normal school year here at Ouran high school at first. But now seeing that she has new friends here she felt she belonged in some way. She was accepted like if she was part of a family now. _Dealing with Kyoya oh how fun it will be…_ she thought sarcastically.

"Maybe I was wrong about some of the rich students here…" She said smiling.

* * *

**End of chapter one and yeah I know it was pretty long. I have not written fanfics in a long time so it might not be very good. But I did have fun catching up on some writing. I hope to improve it as I go along with this story. Well I hope to update soon. Thanks if you reviewed it. I don't mind any reviews that talk about improvement. I'd be happy to hear on suggestions. That is all for now. Take care readers ;).**


	2. Chapter 2 Danger

**Hey it's me again. Here to update you with the latest on this new story I wrote. Ahem ahem lolz. **

**First chapter recap: So Haruhi and her father Ryoji were forced out of their apartment. It was also Haruhi's first day of school, so she leaves her father taking care of their belongings outside. As she runs towards the school she jumps accidentally on top of Kyoya a young man with pure brilliance (yep genious lol). Their first glance of course. Frustrations develop between the two. More so at the end when Kyoya makes the discovery that Haruhi was a woman all along despite her flat body. His annoyance was brought out even further seeing that Haruhi was too stubborn as they begun to quarrel. It truly ended not so well, as he leaves her there when the other host club members show up and make the same discovery. Haruhi did not mind. She had learned that someone of higher class also can be kind hearted and full of compassion. **

**Chapter 2 Summary: Haruhi plans to take the day off for school to find a job in order to get back the apartment. How will this turn out for Haruhi?  
**

**Well enjoy the next chapter! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Danger**

It was now the end of school as all the students begin to leave.

Back at the host club room all the boys were packing their things getting ready to head home.

Haruhi had dressed up back into her old clothes she had worn before. She would keep them anyways though. Tamaki was disappointed since he wanted to see what the uniform would look like on her. It really troubled Tamaki that Haruhi did not want to show how cute she could be.

The twins we're heading outside saying their goodbyes to everyone else. Honey and Mori were outside already waving back at everyone else.

Luckily Kyoya was nowhere to be around. It seems that he had left before everyone else. Haruhi couldn't be more relieved. Having that little argument with him inside the dressing room was more than enough for her.

Haruhi grabbed her things and started walking outside. Tamaki had been the last to leave as the leader he does hold the key to the room.

The gates of the school had finally closed, Haruhi being one of the last people to leave school grounds.

_What a day…_she thought in wonder and exhaustion. It must be her luck that interesting events begin to unfold before her, a knack perhaps. Well maybe until she tripped on the bumpy cement floor leaving her on the ground.

"More like a knack for trouble…" She thought with her face in pain as she rubbed her nose.

She stood up and walked straight ahead hoping not to trip anymore.

"I guess I can't say I'm home anymore" she thought in some depressed way. What would they really do now? Where would they be staying at? There was really no one to count on for a free room to stay in. The thing is that money is the main concern here, No money, no place to stay in. Haruhi was thinking wondering what she could do to help out.

Suddenly it began to get windier. A piece of paper was fluttering about. And of course the paper flew towards Haruhi hitting her face. She sighed loudly.

"Even papers begin to attack me…what's next?" she took out the paper from her face. She turned it around and it looked like an offer of some sort written on it. Advertising sure loves flying around everyone, of course though you must provide a great way to pass on the attention to those future customers. She began to read the advertised paper.

_**New waiters wanted**_

_**No experience necessary just serve food and drinks. **_

_**We pay 13,000 yen per hour.**_

Haruhi gasped. _A lot of yen the hour. Wow working in only a few hours and I'll probably make enough money to rent back our own place! _She was smiling more than ever now. She feels she was blessed. Now she was glad that paper had attacked her.

She ran quicker than ever not being able to wait to get to her dad. But maybe it would be better to surprise him rather than tell him. And the interviews for the job were tomorrow so this would mean Haruhi would have to excuse herself from school one day. Her father would probably not like hearing that she's already ditching on her second day of school. Oh well looks like she would not say anything for now. Haruhi decided that she would keep it a secret.

Haruhi had finally reached her dad but then she noticed that their things were missing. _I wonder what happened _she thought as she tried looking for her dad also. Before she knew it he popped out of the corner of the street she just came from. He was hopping with joy also.

"Haruhi I'm so glad you are home I have some great news!!" He said in a merry joyful tone. You could almost say that he was squealing like a little girl who just got candy from the candy store…

"What news is that dad?" she asked with curiosity. Seeing that he could not contain himself any longer he burst out saying.

"Oh I just happen to run by church today just to do a prayer. After I finished the priest stop by to talk to me. Our conversation led from one thing to another until I told him about well…about our situation and now he's offered to let us stay in the church for as long as we want. Isn't that great?"

Haruhi was happy yet a bit disappointed hearing that they would have to stay there. But hearing this would give Haruhi some time to get their place back no matter what the cost. Hearing that she would get paid so much like that from that ad she wouldn't mind working a few hours during the weekend just to pay off the rent.

"That's great to hear dad" she gave him a sunny smile back. Then Ryoji patted her head.

"Well no use in standing here any longer, we should get going." Ryoji said as he started walking towards their temporary home. Haruhi walked behind him. For now they were safe. Saved by the church Haruhi felt grateful about it.

* * *

**Inside the Ootori's Mansion**

A huge but magnificent home to live in life couldn't be better for the Ootoris'. They could do just about anything with the power they held in their hands. Experimenting with new businesses and such it really could not be a better game for them.

Kyoya was inside his room working on his laptop. He really could not help but make sure everything was in order. From checking the host club profits as well as managing it to making sure each and every single one of his friends especially tamaki we're also doing alright.

He also wanted to make sure that he was a step ahead of everyone else. Having the intelligence was a great gift. Yet there was times when he felt discouraged about his abilities. Due to the fact that his father did not notice him or even bothers to overlook his own son. Kyoya knew that it was because he was the third son. But what more could he do? He was not like some kind of god who could just walk on water.

Even though he investigated people figuring them out from their backgrounds it was also annoying at times. But it was a good idea to learn what was coming ahead.

As he kept typing on his laptop he stumbled upon criminal profiles. There were many of them everywhere. Just for the time being Kyoya was interested enough to cross into a profile of a man with spikey red hair Mohawk style. He's eyes look very dangerous like he would cause malice to someone making them suffer first before he killed him. It shows he has murdered 2 people. Both of them were victims that had been raped. His criminal background is not pretty from the looks of it. Having 2 people suffered like that was too many even for Kyoya. He sighed and exited out from the site of most wanted criminals.

Kyoya had thought he knew about everything and everyone. Until the image of a cross dressing girl appeared before his mind. He hadn't bothered to think about her after what happened during that dressing room of the host club.

Just to have himself ahead of the game he wanted to do some research on Haruhi and find out about her. Since he contained all the information about his friends and all why not find out about where Haruhi lies just to be ahead of the game.

He began to wonder if she would like hearing that he knew all there is to know about her. She'd probably would become annoyed and stick her tongue out, as he witnessed before…

He typed in her name anyways and decided to look her up. According to the information she was only living with her father, working as a cross dresser, and her mother was deceased. Not very many details about her showed up. Kyoya would have expected to receive more data on her. It seems that they did not reveal much about themselves. Well looks like now he knows where Haruhi gets her dress up tips from. It was too bad that her mother wasn't there Kyoya thought with a frown. The more Kyoya thought about it the more exasperating it became for him. It was enough to know for one day. He closed the window on his laptop quickly and shut it down.

Now that he had finished his work for the evening he decided to turn off his computer, take a shower and go to sleep for another day of school was to come the very next day.

* * *

**Next day at Ouran high school**

Kaoru and Hikaru had barely started going inside the classroom. Just about everyone showed up. The teacher had finally arrived calling out role.

"Haruhi Fujioka" he waited for someone to raise their hand. He repeated the name once more. He found it to be odd that the boy would be missing already on the second day. The twins woke up more when they notice Haruhi was not there. Where was she they both wondered, it wouldn't be like an honor student like her to miss school on a second day. He crossed off the name with disappointment. "I think he chickened out" said Hikaru with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Too much excitement for one day I guess" Kaoru chuckled lightly. So the lesson continued. Lecture after lecture it almost felt like the teacher would not ever stop talking. Even looking at the clock was torture. Hikaru could see that the hand of the clock was barely moving.

It almost felt like the clock had stop right there. Hikaru made a loud yawn.

"I'm gonna start falling asleep if he keeps talking like this…" Kaoru felt the same way.

"Yeah besides we always catch up with our work either way heh…" Hikaru said with a lazy smile.

Endless lesson.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Walking in the streets trying to find the address of this waiter job Haruhi could almost feel that she was circling back and forth. She was starting to feel somewhat tired.

"I take a few steps here and there but why..can't I find it?" she says in a loud voice. She takes a deep breath determined to find this place badly.

Oddly enough Haruhi decided to dress nicely and casually. She was not really into girl clothes but she figured wearing her sunny yellow summer dressed with ruffled spaghetti straps would be something neat for a change. It was one of her favorite dresses to wear. Picky as she was with her clothing it was not bothersome at all for Haruhi. Along with her dress a white hair band complimented her hair. It was pretty kawaii for her. Her white sandals were a true comfort.

"Dressing like a girl ain't bad at all" she started to enjoy seeing herself a bit more feminine.

She huffed and puffed walking some more. There was no way she would find the place.

Suddenly two girls wearing excessive make up and crazy curls showed up walking.

Haruhi decided to go up to them figuring they might know something about the place she was trying to find.

"Excuse me um…do you by any chance know where this place is?" She extended out the ad showing it to the two girls.

The girls gave her a very pleasant smile. Excitedly they said.

"Of course! We'll show you where it's at" Haruhi blank from the face thought _Well that was fast…they helped me right away…lucky day for me woo! _

Within a few minutes of walking they were getting closer to a place full of bars and restaurants. It felt pretty cozy in a sense. All the people looked like they have had a good time from being in this small center. Before she even knew it she was already standing in front of the place. It had a neon sign of a martini with two green olives. It was a 2 floor building with black painting. Haruhi turned around to thank the girls. They only winked back at Haruhi.

"Have fun" They winked and left. Haruhi stared back at them for a sec. _Those girls seemed a bit odd…I begin to think that they were almost wanting me to come here…_

She brushed off those thoughts right away by shaking her head.

"I'll just forget about it" She decides to open the door.

It did not look any different from all the restaurants out there. The waiters looked really humble to their customers as they were taking their orders on the menu. Haruhi thought well if she's going to get paid around 13,000 yen the hour then she might as well take advantage of the offer.

Then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw an older man in a black suit wearing sunglasses. _He looks like some kind of agent_ Haruhi thought as she pried.

"Are you lost young lady?" He asked her in a low but relaxing tone.

"I'm not I just wanted to speak with the owner of the place hoping to apply for a job." The man stares at her his interest developing as he looked how cute she dresses up. Then he says.

"Well you can come to my office for an interview its upstairs. Follow me." Haruhi blinked quickly. _So he was the owner of the place who would of thought. _Haruhi trails behind him following him to his office. She notices mostly a lot of men sitting down at the tables. Then some of then turn their gazes towards Haruhi. They begin to give her a dominating look in their eyes. Haruhi hesitated to gaze back. Her eyes went down immediately when they started to look at her. She could feel them laughing behind her. _Probably they were mocking me…_Haruhi assumed.

They finally reached the stairs and began to climb up. As soon as they got there the man opened the door. He let her inside first. He closed the door behind him pure monkey business jumping in his eyes.

* * *

**At the host club **

Preparing all the settings for the club, Tamaki was ready for another day of business to make his customers satisfied and happy. The twins were sitting down at one corner in a pretty table. Their eyes were closed. They seemed a bit more into their world than usual. Tamaki noticed this and approached them.

"You don't seem to be yourselves today. Smile a little more we're going to have our guests arriving soon!" The twins ignored Tamaki turning around. Tamaki feel to the floor in disbelief.

Kyoya walked up to the three of them as he lifted Tamaki grabbing him from behind his coat.

"All of you should straighten out a bit more" Kyoya mentioned trying to make sure they were ready for another round of playing prince and princess. The twins still in their world, Tamaki was standing but also slouching at the same time.

"How can I straighten myself up, with these two idiots looking down on me, something is wrong with them today can't you see Kyoya?" Kyoya observed them. He simply said.

"Well they can concern themselves with their thoughts later." One of the twins Hikaru turns around saying.

"It's not that we're concerned we were just thinking about that boy Haruhi." Kaoru replies after.

"Yeah he didn't show up for school today, I found it to be odd." Kyoya just closed his eyes raising his glasses up.

"Is that all?" Kyoya asked with some aggravation.

"Yeah well I guess it's not a big deal" Hikaru said.

"Something showed up I suppose maybe she'll sort it out by today and come back tomorrow" Kaoru said with a positive attitude.

"Back to work you two" Kyoya said with more annoyance.

Kyoya walked away working on his calculations for today on the club.

Tamaki stood blank the whole time. Then he began to yell.

"Haruhi! We have to go find her!" The twins rolled their eyes. Hikaru got a hold of Tamaki's left arm while Kaoru held his right arm.

"Settle down Tamaki, stop squirming" Kaoru said struggling to keep him down.

"You're hopeless" Hikaru said troubled by Tamaki's crazy action. Tamaki finally gave in falling down to the ground.

"Nothing happened to Haruhi" Kaoru said.

"Yeah she was probably to busy for school" Hikaru said making his point.

Tamaki recovered fast standing up.

"I don't think she would be absent for school just like this. You idiots don't know anything! We still have to look for her to make sure she's alright." Both the twins grabbed a piece of their cake then without warning stuffed it in Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki almost yelped but then gave in to the sweetness of the cake. The twins laughed sticking out their tongue.

"That should hold him for the time being." They walked away from the table leaving him with his mouth full.

Honey and Mori had finally shown up. Honey looking cheerful as always went to his table really quick knowing that cake was waiting for him. He sat down quickly on the table grabbing his fork and knife. He opens his eyes. The plate was…empty. His head bowed down.

The twins started to gulp. They noticed that they had stuffed Tamaki in honey's cake. Running quickly towards him they decided to block Tamaki from honey's view as they stood behind him. He was not even moving anyways. He always drooped for the longest time when he became mindless.

Honey already knew who had the cake.

"Tamaki!" The twins feared he would release his moves on Tamaki. The twins closed their eyes feeling alarmed.

Then Mori walked up in front of honey before he could even make a move.

Mori surprised Honey with a new plate of cake. It was even bigger than the last plate.

"Your cake." He handed it to Honey.

Honey had regained his cheerful cutesy attitude.

"Thank you Mori!" Honey put the cake on the table and jumped on Mori hugging him.

The twins sighed with relief, both of them saying.

"He could have thought of this sooner."

Kyoya was back in the other side of the host club room doing paper work as usual, trying to think also on some new ways to attract more customers to their place. His thoughts began to drift though to Haruhi wondering where the hell she had gone to.

"Useless thoughts" Kyoya said in a futile tone.

He brought more focus to his work now where another day at the host club would be another successful one with his confidence.

* * *

**Back at the restaurant**

Haruhi had been talking with the owner of the restaurant assuring him that her services here would be the best yet. She felt nervous but gained her confidence talking as presentable as possible. The owner went through all the procedures of what to do and what not to do her at the place. Haruhi tried her best to keep in mind of all the regulations.

"Well with that said Miss Fujioka it seems that we are in need of new waiters here. You can start working today if you'd like."

Haruhi couldn't have felt gladder to hear that.

"That would be great." The man then mentioned.

"Well I'll send you to get your uniform." Haruhi went into another room. It was a huge room with laundry maids inside. There were many uniforms being washed, And new ones to be worn of course.

Haruhi went to choose her uniform. A lot of choices, but there was only one right size.

* * *

**Host Club Room**

The twins, Mori and honey had finally left. Kyoya and Tamaki were the only ones left.

"Another successful day hosting. Everyone did a great job today." Kyoya said in a satisfied tone.

"Yeah sure whatever." Tamaki said spacing off. Kyoya would not enjoy seeing his best friend like this. He did feel concerned about him, though Kyoya did not like showing it.

"What's troubling you this time?"

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi" Tamaki said non stop. Her name was repeated over and over. Kyoya put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tamaki, really you can't be negative all the time. She probably needed this day off for a good reason. You have to stop worrying." Kyoya said hoping to help Tamaki feel better about the situation.

"Maybe you're right…Kyoya but that does not mean that I should stop worrying for her." Kyoya knew Tamaki to well. He would always put himself before others.

"Well for today just try to have faith." Kyoya said coolly. Tamaki had finally calmed down somewhat. But it was good enough for Kyoya.

They both had walked off closing the doors behind them.

* * *

**Back at the restaurant**

Haruhi had her uniform on. It was a maid outfit. Haruhi sighed. _Why did they have to have uniforms like this…?_

Haruhi walked down stairs. She felt uneasy. For a first it could be pretty nerve wrecking.

_You can do it Haruhi you can do it, _saying that over and over she went forward with a smile.

She started helping out a few customers showing them to a table and gave them menus welcoming them. Afterwards she began to take their orders and take them to the back of the kitchen. When dishes were left on the table she would come to get them. It was just like cleaning her apartment.

All that mattered to Haruhi right now was to get the apartment back for the time being.

Then out of nowhere stage lights were brightening up the whole restaurant. There was a man on top conducting the stage light. Haruhi got surprised and stood as still as a board. What the heck….

"Alright everyone! Just like we rehearsed and action!!!" Suddenly everything got weirder as all the working maids there started removing parts of their clothing getting closer to their customers. Haruhi panicked even more now. _O..m..g I think a landed at a strip club!!! You really done it now Haruhi…_

The conductor then yelled at Haruhi.

"Standing still like that is not part of the show! Start moving girl." Haruhi hesitated walking around clueless hoping no one would pay any attention to her. It was too late as she noticed a couple of perverted men. They looked like middle age men.

"Hey little girl want to play." One of them said with a perverted smile.

"Dance for us!" the other one said with his tongue sticking out.

Haruhi walked away nervously. Then a man with dark brown hair said.

"Aww look at that she's a shy one." All of them got close to her.

"Is it your first day here? We haven't seen you before here." One of them said winking. Haruhi was dazed not knowing what to do.

"If you want we can show you how to be more experienced." Another one said in urge to see her remove her clothes. Haruhi did not want to be seen as a toy or an object to them. She put her head down. Out of nowhere her fist flew at one of them punching him in the face. Then she tried to yank herself out of one of the men who was holding her before. She ran off trying to get away from them.

They glared at her yelling for her to come back. _Looks like I got them angry_ Haruhi said panicking. She ran across the whole restaurant trying to avoid contact with anyone else. _I have to get outta here! _

Haruhi was trying to find an exit to the place. Before she knew it there was a door with an exit sign. Running as fast as she could Haruhi reached for the door. She reached for the door knob but it wasn't opening. Haruhi shook it over and over hoping to reach her freedom from this place.

The group of men finally found her trying to make her escape.

"Oh no your not getting away from us" Haruhi with all her might pushed on the door. It still did not work.

Then men charged at her about to grab her when suddenly the door opened by itself out of nowhere. A hand got a hold of Haruhi pulling her out. Haruhi was alarmed but she had managed to break free from those other goons.

The door had closed behind her. She was out of the restaurant at last. But she was not free yet for the hand that had grabbed her was holding her close to him. He was an extremely large figure, wearing a long dark coat and a hat. He would not let go of her.

"Thanks for saving me but you can let go now" The figure smiling behind hooded coat said in a low tone.

"What makes you think I want to let go." Haruhi feeling more shocked than ever tried to dislodge herself from his strong arms. He covered her mouth with his hand.

"Also don't try to scream or else I'll shoot you without any hesitation." He showed her a gun he held in his hand he put it right next to her.

"So shhh." He said with an evil smile. Haruhi couldn't have felt more scared in her whole life. Realizing her life was in danger.

All she wanted was to get a job get her home back. But looks like she had made things worse endangering herself. The large hooded man disappeared with her dragging her along with him into the night towards the alley.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kyoya was inside his limo about to head home. He had the plasma on top watching some news. It was not even interesting to him yet there he had it on. His eyes opened up more when he was heard Breaking news report.

The lady was reporting about a man considered to be armed in dangerous. He had escaped from prison. The reporter showed places of possibilities where the man could be lurking. Kyoya was even more shocked when they showed the description of the man. It had been the same man Kyoya had looked up on the criminals' website yesterday. Who would have thought…?

Without thinking Kyoya told the driver to head towards the center of the bars and restaurants. It would be possible that the man could be hiding there. Well Kyoya's family having a strong police force would have him captured soon enough. Kyoya also made a phone call to his police force telling them to patrol the whole area they were heading towards to.

Kyoya would hope they would find that man soon before he would cause harm to anyone.

He began to wonder about Haruhi's absence also. No…it couldn't be…Kyoya thought intensely. But the more thought Kyoya put in it the more suspicious he got about Haruhi disappearing for the day. It does make sense since Haruhi would not think of skipping school on just the second day. Now with the possibility that Haruhi could have been captured by that murder man made Kyoya worry now more than ever.

Kyoya feeling more determined than ever told the driver to drive faster. _I have to find her before its too late_. Kyoya would probably not forgive himself if he found her with the possibility of lying dead. That image brought a horrible chill to Kyoya. Tamaki had really worried about her. And now it was possible that her life could be in danger.

He would not let this happen.

* * *

**Well I'll leave it in a cliffhanger. Haruhi has been captured by a dangerous figure. Could that possibly be the same man Kyoya had discovered online? Kyoya has now suspected that Haruhi is in grave danger with that dangerous criminal on the loose. Will he be able to reach her on time? We'll find that out on the next chapter ;D. **


End file.
